This disclosure relates generally to welding systems and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus to communicate via a welding arc.
Conventional welding and cutting systems provide feedback to the welding operator using conventional output devices such as analog meters, light emitting diode (LED) indicators, 7-segment LED displays, liquid crystal displays, and/or the like, located on a panel of a welder or wire feeder. Conventional welding systems may provide feedback to the operator before, during, and/or after welding, but providing effective feedback to an operator during welding has traditionally been the most difficult.